Las cartas que nunca llegaron
by Misila
Summary: Uno tenía el teléfono. Otro la forma de enviar cartas. Pero la distancia pudo más.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

* * *

_**Las cartas que nunca llegaron**_

o—o

El cielo empezaba a tornarse anaranjado cuando Makoto se despidió de Haruka.

Afortunadamente, él sólo iba a su casa; jugaría con sus hermanos, cenaría con ellos y con sus padres y se iría a dormir. Y al día siguiente, cuando Haruka bajase las escaleras, estaría esperándolo. No se iría a otro país para hacer lo que Haruka encontraba infinitamente más sencillo en Japón.

Sin embargo, pese a que tenía la certeza casi irracional de que Makoto seguiría con él, Haruka se encontró agarrando la manga de su jersey antes de darse cuenta. Su amigo observó los nudillos blancos cerrados en torno a la tela y luego alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Nos vemos mañana, ¿no? —y una sonrisa amable se asomó a sus labios.

Haruka apartó la mirada mientras soltaba la manga de Makoto.

—Sí —replicó. Sin embargo, sus pies no se movieron.

—¿Crees que el trofeo estará estropeado cuando lo desenterremos?

Pese a que le avergonzaba admitir, incluso para sí mismo, que temía que la despedida hubiera sido definitiva, Haruka agradeció en ese momento que Makoto lo conociese tan bien. Se permitió, por unos instantes, intentar imaginar cuánto habría crecido Rin cuando volviese para desenterrar el trofeo que habían ganado entre los cuatro.

—No. A menos que pase mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa de Makoto flaqueó un poco.

—Seguirá estando ahí —aseguró. Bajó la mirada, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que su amigo tenía en la mano—. ¿Eso qué es?

Haruka arrugó el papel roto hasta hacer una bola con él y miró al suelo.

—Es muy pesado —murmuró.

Era una verdad a medias. Era cierto que Rin había pasado los últimos días antes del relevo intentando averiguar el número de teléfono de su casa (porque _Haru, seguro que Australia es genial, y si no te lo cuento nunca lo sabrás_), pero había sido Haruka quien, unos minutos antes de la despedida, había apuntado apresuradamente los dígitos en la esquina de un folio y prácticamente había incrustado el pedazo de papel en la palma de la mano de un Rin estupefacto (_Más vale que cuentes cosas interesantes_).

Makoto rio.

—Lo es —corroboró—. Hasta mañana.

Haruka observó a su amigo entrar en su casa y apretó la bola de papel con fuerza, repitiéndose que al menos Makoto estaría ahí al día siguiente.

Curiosamente, el pensamiento, reconfortante como era, no logró vencer al desasosiego.

o—o

A Rin le daba la sensación de que el mundo se había vuelto del revés.

Se encontraba en el hemisferio opuesto al que estaba acostumbrado, así que en cierto modo tenía razón; con todo, le resultaba extraño haberse ido de un lugar en el que las plantas apenas empezaban a florecer para llegar a otro en el que la gente hablaba de la importancia de aprovechar los últimos días calurosos antes de que llegase el mal tiempo.

Rin se había perdido un verano. Quizá el año anterior ese dato lo hubiese hecho enfadar, pero ahora tenía doce años y un objetivo en mente, y la climatología no iba a distraerlo de su propósito.

Además, tenía el teléfono de Haruka. Y pese a que Rin no iba a llamarlo aún –apenas había pasado una semana desde que lo viese por última vez–, pensaba averiguar datos interesantes acerca del país al que había ido a parar, lo suficientemente interesantes para que Haruka no le colgase y pudiesen pasar horas hablando.

Lo cierto es que Rin dudaba que Haruka fuese capaz de hablar durante más de treinta segundos seguidos, pero no perdería nada por intentarlo.

Había comenzado su recolección de datos en cuanto había terminado de deshacer las maletas. De momento, Rin tenía claro que lo más acuciante era la Gran Barrera de Coral. Aunque lo cierto es que el cielo de Australia también era completamente distinto al de Japón, con estrellas y constelaciones nuevas. Y había oído hablar de animales extraños y, en muchos casos, venenosos, que se moría de ganas por ver.

Y cuando hubiese visto suficientes cosas, Rin llamaría a Haruka para contárselas. Con un poco de suerte, a su amigo le gustaría oírlas.

o—o

Haruka corrió como una exhalación hacia el salón, aún con el pelo negro chorreando y la camiseta a medio poner. Esquivó a un gato que se debía de haber colado, se las ingenió para no caerse cuando tropezó y se detuvo en seco cuando encontró a su abuela respondiendo al teléfono.

Apretó los dientes, esperando un "Quiere hablar contigo" o un "Parece que tu amigo se ha acordado de ti" con tanta intensidad que se quemó por dentro. Sin embargo, la anciana le puso una mano regordeta en el hombro, observando al niño con tristeza, mientras respondía a su interlocutor que sí, llamaba a la residencia de los Nanase, y no, el matrimonio no se encontraba en casa.

Haruka se sentó en el suelo y fulminó al teléfono con la mirada. Su abuela no dijo nada cuando colgó, sólo pasó a su lado y se dirigió al jardín a sentarse al sol, dejando al niño solo con sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que Rin se fuese a Australia, y aún no había recibido una sola llamada de él. Haruka estaba indignado; después de lo mucho que lo había molestado hasta que le dio la forma de estar en contacto con él pese a los miles de kilómetros que los separaban, Rin ni siquiera se había preocupado por usarla.

Haruka no estaba seguro de que decir que lo echaba de menos fuese lo más adecuado, pero era cierto que llevaba meses corriendo hacia el teléfono cada vez que lo oía sonar. A pesar de que la curiosidad lo había llevado a buscar información sobre el tema y tenía una idea aproximada de cómo _era_ Australia, quería saber cómo Rin la _veía_.

Su pelo estaba completamente seco cuando se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, haciendo un esfuerzo por no arrastrar los pies.

Quizá, pensó, Rin estuviese demasiado ocupado nadando como para llamarlo. Quizá incluso ya se hubiese olvidado de él, de Makoto y de Nagisa. Después de todo, apenas habían pasado dos meses juntos.

o—o

_Querido Rin:_

_¡Hola! El otro día fui a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que, si quería, podía darle una carta a ella para que te la mandara a Australia. No sé si llegará, o a lo mejor se perderá en el mar, pero de todas formas quería escribirte._

_Aquí ya ha terminado el verano. Está lloviendo mucho y dan ganas de no salir, y es un poco aburrido. He leído que allí en Australia lo que se acaba es el invierno, y eso tiene que ser genial. ¿En serio allí empieza a hacer calor?_

_Haru y yo estamos en el club de natación del colegio, aunque también seguimos nadando con Nagisa. El otro día…_

Rin sonrió un poco mientras leía la carta de Makoto. Encontró los músculos de su rostro tirantes, algo anquilosados; llevaba un tiempo sin hacerlo.

Tampoco es que tuviese muchos motivos para ello. Desde que había llegado a Australia no había mejorado en absoluto; en lugar de acercarse al sueño de su padre, con cada brazada se alejaba más de él. Por mucho que lo intentase, Rin no conseguía ser más rápido, y sus resultados empeoraban día tras día.

Al principio, Rin había supuesto que se debía, simplemente, al cambio de ambiente. Así que había entrenado más duro, durante más tiempo; sin embargo, cada vez se quedaba más y más atrás. Lo único que le quedaba era el dolor de sus músculos agotados y la horrible sensación de fallar sin ni siquiera saber qué estaba haciendo mal.

Se mordió el labio en un intento de contener las lágrimas y cogió el sobre en el que había llegado la primera noticia que tenía de sus amigos desde que se fuese de Japón. Observó la dirección del remitente sin verla realmente, perdiéndose en un mar de pensamientos.

Necesitó varios minutos para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era tratar de organizar una carta y contar todo lo que quería. Contar cómo era Australia, lo difícil que era entender lo que decían sus compañeros, hablar de lo que más le había llamado la atención…

Rin sacudió la cabeza, apartando esa idea de su mente rápidamente. Sabía que no escribiría esa carta, y no se debía a que no quisiera hablar de Australia. No quería que sus amigos supieran que en lugar de mejorar estaba empeorando, y que al parecer era demasiado estúpido para comprender la causa.

o—o

Las apenas dos líneas que había escrito estaban adornadas con multitud de garabatos, la mayoría de ellos imposibles de interpretar salvo que se tuviera en cuenta que Haruka había pasado muchísimas horas observando cómo la luz penetraba en el agua, las sutiles líneas que dibujaban las olas en el fondo de la piscina.

No estaba seguro de qué había intentado escribir. Makoto le había dicho que había escrito a Rin; le había entregado la carta a su madre, que la había enviado a Australia. Haruka había querido hacer lo mismo, pero nunca se le había dado bien expresarse, ni oralmente ni por escrito. Había algunas palabras sueltas en los márgenes, que no sabía cómo introducir en el texto.

_Rin:_

_Dijiste que contarías cosas interesantes, pero aún no has llamado. ¿Estás nadando mucho? ¿Cómo es el agua en Australia?_

_teléfono_

_relevo_

_la piscina del colegio se llenó de flores_

Dibujos de hojas, de gatos y peces cubrían el resto del papel. También, en la esquina inferior, estaba el trofeo que habían enterrado. Haruka había puesto más cuidado en ese garabato que en el resto; incluso se había molestado en intentar sombrearlo.

Cuando volvió a mirar el folio, Haruka se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era absurdo. Incluso en el supuesto de que fuese capaz de escribir una carta coherente, no la enviaría. Si Rin tuviese algún interés en mantener el contacto con él, lo hubiese llamado en algún momento durante los ocho meses que llevaba en el extranjero.

Haruka arrugó el papel y lo dejó en una esquina del escritorio, molesto consigo mismo, y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba nadar.

o—o

La alegría de su madre al hablar con él tras tantos meses sin verlo, junto a las preguntas emocionadas de Gou sobre Australia, estaba mareando a Rin.

Se alegraba de verlas. Se alegraba de poder pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con ellas, y se alegraba de estar de vuelta en Japón aunque hiciese frío. Pero estaba agobiado por tanta atención.

No estaba seguro de si había salido a dar un paseo por huir de su familia o de la impotencia que lo había acompañado desde Australia, pero no logró lo segundo. No podía olvidar que todo lo que quería se le estaba escapando entre los dedos.

Recordó las últimas cartas de Makoto. Rin no había respondido a ninguna, pero desde aquella primera misiva habían llegado unas dos al mes, en las que su amigo le hablaba de los torneos, de sus nuevos compañeros, de cómo Haruka era cada vez más impresionante…

Rin había guardado las cartas en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio. No quería saber nada de ninguno de ellos. No quería leer cómo Haruka mejoraba día tras día, lo bien que nadaba o las carreras que ganaba. No era asunto suyo.

Pero lo que menos quería era que Haruka descubriese que por cada paso que él daba hacia adelante Rin retrocedía tres.

Por eso palideció y deseó dejar de existir en el mismo momento en que lo vio, al otro lado de la vía del tren.

o—o

Rin había vuelto.

Sólo durante las vacaciones, había dicho; pero estaba ahí, a su lado, y después de meses sin saber siquiera si había recibido las cartas de Makoto resultaba increíble. Haruka apenas pensaba en el rencor que había acumulado ante la ausencia de llamadas; _Rin había vuelto_.

En lo que sí pensaba, sin embargo, era en lo extraño que resultaba que lo primero que Rin hubiese hecho fuese retarlo a nadar una carrera contra él. Haruka hubiese esperado más que quisiese ir al colegio a ver la piscina, el cerezo y el parterre de flores que habían hecho meses atrás –porque a Rin le gustaba hacer cosas que para Haruka no tenían ningún sentido–, pero no discutió. Después de todo, le gustaba nadar con Rin.

Se reunió con él en la puerta del vestuario cuando se puso su bañador. Rin echó a andar antes de que Haruka lo alcanzase, sin mirarlo.

—Rin —lo llamó; su voz sonó sin fuerza, casi temblorosa.

El chico se volvió hacia él, pero no lo miró a la cara.

—¿Qué?

Haruka sintió el extraño impulso de retroceder. No había curiosidad en la voz de Rin; no había nada.

—Cuando vuelvas a Australia… ¿llamarás? —Haruka estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado; no le gustaba tener que pedir las cosas, pero no tenía más remedio si realmente lo deseaba.

Rin asintió.

—Claro —se dio la vuelta y siguió andando hacia la piscina.

Haruka no comprendería lo que pasó después hasta años más tarde, pero en ese momento supo, con toda certeza, que Rin mentía.

o—o

El único motivo por el que los sollozos de Rin no despertaron a su familia era que el muchacho los estaba ahogando en la almohada. Aun así, en varias ocasiones escuchó pasos en el pasillo; sin embargo, su madre no entró, algo que Rin agradeció. O hubiera agradecido, si hubiese podido pensar en algo más que lo ocurrido hacía unas horas.

No podía seguir engañándose: Haruka había ganado la carrera. Y, además, apenas se había tenido que esforzar en exceso; Rin básicamente había pataleado para no ahogarse en la piscina, pese a que no le hubiese importado hacerlo.

Había estado casi un año en Australia, entrenando hasta que apenas podía andar, para que un tipo que aseguraba que nadaba porque le gustaba sentir el agua le ganara sin ni siquiera despeinarse.

Rin había comprendido, en algún momento desde que se librase del agarre de Haruka con una sacudida hasta se encerrase en su habitación sin apenas poder contener las lágrimas, por qué no había hecho más que empeorar desde que llegase a Australia: por culpa de ellos, de Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa. Por culpa de ese estúpido relevo que él mismo había estado tan empeñado en hacer.

Y lo peor era que no podía remediarlo; ya se había echado a perder, y ni siquiera se encontraba en una mínima condición de igualdad con Haruka. No podía alcanzarlo, ni tampoco podía alcanzar el sueño de su padre.

Rin había fallado en todo lo que había intentado.

o—o

—Hasta mañana, Haru.

Haruka no se molestó en responder. Era evidente que Makoto lo vería al día siguiente, así que ¿para qué despedirse? Subió los escalones que quedaban hasta llegar a su casa, sin ganas, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Se quitó los zapatos mecánicamente y se dirigió a su dormitorio para dejar su mochila, pero su abuela salió del salón en ese momento, cortándole el paso:

—Hoy tampoco ha llamado tu amigo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, como intentando animarlo.

Haruka no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada.

—Lo sé. No va a llamar.

_Por mi culpa._

o—o

Las cartas que Rin había recibido a lo largo de casi un año habían sido reducidas a trocitos más pequeños que las yemas de sus dedos. Las palabras que Makoto había escrito sin maldad alguna se habían convertido en el confeti que celebraba la más absoluta derrota de Rin.

El muchacho observó el montículo de papelitos que había formado con las cartas de su amigo. Había roto también la última que había recibido, ese mismo día, sin ni siquiera leerla. Por eso no sabía que Makoto estaba estupefacto ante la repentina decisión de Haruka de dejar de nadar, ni que Haruka había estado extraño desde las vacaciones.

Tampoco le importaba lo que quiera que se les pasase por la cabeza, pensó mientras cogía una tira que se le había escapado y la rompía aún más. Era su culpa que Rin hubiese fracasado; ¿por qué debería _él_ preocuparse por _ellos_?

Recordó entonces otra tira de papel que también debería estar rota y probablemente quemada. No hizo ademán de ir a por ella, sin embargo.

o—o

Mientras Makoto buscaba a sus hermanos en la marabunta de niños que había en el patio de su antiguo colegio, Haruka se acercó al cerezo.

Siempre le había gustado ese árbol. Era alto, imponente y majestuoso; sin ninguna duda la parte más bonita del patio. Incluso a pesar de las flores que habían plantado el año anterior en ese parterre con ladrillos pintados, por sugerencia de Rin.

Haruka observó las palabras escritas. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el ladrillo que había junto a aquél en el que él mismo había escrito _Free_ sólo porque Rin lo estaba molestando con el relevo cuando intentaba decidir qué poner.

_For the Team._

Rin había estado sonriendo cuando les había explicado lo que significaban esas tres palabras, pero Haruka no lograba recordarlo claramente. Estaba borroso, empañado y oculto por el Rin lloroso que le había dicho que no volvería a nadar antes de alejarse de él corriendo.

—¡Haru! —el muchacho miró alrededor y descubrió a Makoto acercándose a él a grandes zancadas, con sus hermanos tras él—. Oh —Makoto se fijó en dónde estaban. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Haruka, él miró hacia la piscina, en cuya superficie se acumulaban los pétalos rosas que el viento había arrancado del cerezo—. A Rin le hubiera hecho ilusión, ¿no?

Haruka giró la cabeza, ocultando su rostro. No quería que Makoto le preguntase de nuevo qué le ocurría, por qué había dejado de nadar cuando lo adoraba.

La respuesta dolía demasiado.

o—o

—¡Eh, Matsuoka!

Rin alzó la mirada de sus deberes y miró con cierta irritación al compañero que lo había llamado. Había vuelto a pronunciar mal su apellido; el muchacho estaba seguro de que lo hacía a propósito. Tampoco era tan complicado, incluso para alguien cuya lengua materna era el inglés.

La irritación dio paso a la cautela, sin embargo, cuando vio de quién se trataba. Matthew, o algo así. Estaban en la misma clase y habían sido compañeros en la piscina antes de que Rin dejase la natación e, incluso en diferentes idiomas, no se habían llevado bien.

—¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Matthew no auguraba nada bueno. Su acompañante, un muchacho más alto al que Rin sólo conocía de vista, tampoco parecía demasiado amable.

—Estuviste en tu país en Navidad, ¿no? —preguntó. Rin entornó los ojos—. ¿Viste a tu amigo?

—¿Amigo…? —repitió Rin. Necesitó unos segundos para comprender a quién se refería.

—Sí, bueno, amigo, novio o lo que sea —replicó Matthew—. El tipo del que te pasabas el día hablando.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Rin cerró las manos en puños. _¿Haru? ¿Novio? Ja_.

—Oh… —suspiró el acompañante, que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento—. ¿Rompisteis? ¿Y estás tan afectado que has dejado de nadar?

—No seas idiota, Tommy. Ya acababa último desde el año pasado. Mucho estaba tardando en aceptarlo.

Rin acabó en el despacho del director por romperle la nariz a Matthew Abbott. Sin embargo, el hecho de salir prácticamente ileso de la pelea no evitó que las palabras de su compañero se clavaran como dagas en su ya quebrado espíritu.

o—o

Haruka despertó de madrugada, sentado en la incómoda silla y con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio. Aún tenía puesta la ropa con la que había ido al funeral; no había tenido voluntad suficiente para quitársela.

Observó la carta que había intentado escribir por enésima vez. En esta ocasión, no había dibujado nada; se había limitado a anotar lo que quería decir, sin adornarlo, y lo había estado observando hasta que el agotamiento y la pena habían podido con él.

La luz que entraba por la ventana no bastaba para leer lo que había apuntado, pero Haruka sabía bien lo que ponía:

_Yo también he dejado la natación. ¿Me perdonas ya?_

Era ridículo, porque esa carta, al igual que las decenas que había intentado escribir, nunca llegarían a ninguna parte.

o—o

Rin no había esperado encontrar el trozo de papel que Haruka Nanase le había dado hacía casi dos años entre los libros de texto. Casi había olvidado que lo tenía, y cuando había recordado que aún estaba con él se había propuesto quemarlo en cuanto lo viese.

Sin embargo, al ver los números escritos apresuradamente, casi con furia, no pudo evitar recordar que en algún momento había sido feliz sólo estando a su lado. Los observó durante varios minutos, memorizándolos sin ni siquiera poner empeño en ello.

Recordó que Haruka le había pedido que lo llamase. Antes de ganarle con insultante facilidad y darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era, pero lo había hecho.

Una vez… no haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Rin pulsó las teclas de su móvil mecánicamente. Tocó el botón de llamada y se llevó el aparato al oído, tratando de calmar el temblor que lo recorría de arriba abajo.

Un tono.

_Dudo que lo coja._

Dos tonos.

_Esto es absurdo_.

—¿Diga?

Rin sabía que debía decir algo, que estaba haciendo una llamada internacional y eso era caro, pero estaba paralizado. Pese a que nunca había oído su voz por teléfono, reconoció a Haruka sin problemas.

—¿Quién es?

_No querrías saberlo. No querrías saber nada de mí_. Pero Rin seguía siendo incapaz de moverse.

—… ¿Rin? —la voz de Haruka tembló, pese a que sólo había pronunciado una sílaba—. Rin, ¿eres tú?

Rin no se atrevía ni a respirar.

—Rin, si eres tú, di algo —un sonido extraño llegó hasta Rin. Quizá fuesen interferencias—. Lo…

Rin logró salir de su estupor. Colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó a la cama, dándose cuenta entonces de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Encogió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza en ellas, sin querer ni poder reprimir el llanto.

o—o

—…siento.

Haruka miró el teléfono cuando dejó de escuchar la temblorosa respiración al otro lado de la línea. Habían colgado.

No sabía por qué su primera reacción había sido asumir que era Rin. Quizá simplemente su interlocutor no había contestado porque se había dado cuenta de que se había equivocado; sin embargo, Haruka no podía evitar aferrarse a esa posibilidad como a un clavo ardiendo, aunque conllevase muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

¿Era Rin? ¿Rin lo había llamado, después de dos años? ¿Después de lo que le había hecho? Si así era, ¿por qué no había hablado?

_¿Por qué querría hablarte?_, inquirió una vocecilla insidiosa. _Le hiciste llorar; por tu culpa ha renunciado a su sueño_.

Haruka sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando comprendió que los sollozos que resonaban en la habitación no podían ser de nadie más que suyos. Sintiéndose insoportablemente solo en una casa que se le antojaba demasiado grande desde la muerte de su abuela, se abrazó a sí mismo y se encogió todo lo que pudo, sin desear nada más que desaparecer.

Quizá si lo hacía Rin volvería a sonreír.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y todo esto venía a... en el flashback de Haru, cuando se encontraba con Rin, comentaba con cierto rencor que podría haberle llamado, lo cual en mi opinión es adorable e implica que Rin tenía su teléfono. Así que he acabado haciendo esto. Y aunque no sabía dónde ponerlo, supongo que Makoto acabó cansándose de que Rin no le respondiera las cartas y dejó de escribirle.

Y creo que eso es todo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
